Flight One Hundred And Sixty Seven Point Five
by elizabeth567
Summary: Maybe it was the way she looked up at me and all hope was lost from her eyes, or maybe it was the light coating of mascara still on her cheeks. Nevertheless, I wasn’t giving up without putting up a fight." When a dream vacation turns into a nightmare...
1. Wrong Way

**Ok, so I got another new story idea, enjoy!!!**

**Disclaier: I own nothing...**

* * *

SPOV

_I knew I shouldn't have been so stupid, I was raised better. I shook my head and hugged my legs. There has to be a way out… there just has to. I looked down at the boy lying down next to me. This boy had risked his life for me, over and over again. His hair was still plastered with mud. I could barely make out his face. It had scraps and cuts all over it. I put my hand on his and took a deep breath. My breath quivered as I let it out. "We will get out of here… I promise," I whispered, but deep down inside, I knew that was probably not true._

Two Weeks Earlier

I smiled as I packed my clothes. This was going to be a vacation to remember. My radio blared music as I quietly sung along. I placed the last shirt in my suitcase and zipped it up. I picked up the suitcase and made the way to my car, still singing even though the song had already ended. A trip to Hawaii… _So Random _and _Mackenzie Falls _had been offered a trip to Hawaii! The smile on my face only grew wider when Tawni pulled up in her convertible. She casually flipped her hair and made her way over to my beat up pickup truck. "Honestly Sonny," she said wrinkling her nose in disgust. "We could get you a much better car, then this heap of junk." I shushed her.

"Don't talk about Wendy that way." I stroked the car's hood. "You know my dad got this car for me when I turned fifteen." Tawni's eyes grew softer.

"I-I-" I cut her off.

"Nah, its fine." My stomach seemed to twist into a knot and a frown spread across my face. I reached up and grabbed the locket that was clasped around my neck. This was the locket that my dad gave me for my thirteenth birthday, this was the locket I could never get open and this was the locket that kept me from breaking down crying practically every day. I quickly replaced my frown with a smile. "Let's get going." I climbed into the driver's side of my truck and looked at Tawni skeptically. She hesitated for a moment and then climbed in the passenger's side.

* * *

CPOV

I arrived at the airport and quickly checked my hair in the merrier. I smiled at my reflection. My hair was perfect. I looked down at my casual jacket and jeans. My outfit was perfect. I smiled at my reflection one more time. Overall, I was perfect. I walked into the airport carrying nothing. My entire group of suitcases was on my private jet, along with the rest of my cast. I had to miss the flight yesterday because I had a… _zit_. I shuddered at the word. I scheduled an emergency facial and now my face was perfect. I spotted the Randoms. It was worse enough I had to go to Hawaii with the Randoms, but now I had to ride in coach. I spotted the only Random worth seeing. She bounced over to me with a smile on her face.

"I'm so excited Chad, aren't you?" she asked. To tell you the truth, I was excited, _extremely _excited, but there was no way I was letting her know that. I glanced over at her and she was waiting patiently for my answer.

"I guess…" I said. She frowned slightly, but her eyes still shined with happiness. I smirked.

"Flight 167, please report to your terminal, the flight is boarding!" a voice boomed from over the intercom.

"That's us!" Sonny squealed. I smiled at her excitement. We walked towards the terminal, but along the way we got lost.

"Can I lead you to your flight Miss?" an old man in a captain's uniform said. Sonny smiled up at him.

"Yes please." Sonny handed him her ticket. He read the ticket and smiled. Something about his smile made my stomach feel uneasy.

"Ah, Sonny Munroe, your flight is right this way." Sonny followed him and I followed close behind, something was not right. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the Randoms boarding another flight.

"I think that's our flight," I said, but when I turned to face were Sonny had been, there was no one there. My stomach flipped over. "Sonny!" I ran towards the direction she had been going. I was suddenly grabbed from behind. A blindfold was tied tightly around my head, so much so that it made my head pound. There were two sets of hands. One was finishing tying the blindfold and one tying my hands quickly behind my back. As much as I struggled, I couldn't get away from them.

"Say a word and she dies," a voice whispered in my ear.


	2. In The Air

**Ok another chapter up. WOOO!!! =]**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

* * *

CPOV

I was thrown on the ground and hit something that made a hollow thud, which I assumed it was a cardboard box. The light that seeped through my blind fold vanished and a door slammed shut. It took me most of my effort just to get into a sitting position. I heard a whimper. "Sonny?" I asked. I shook my head from side to side, desperately trying to find the place the sound had come from.

"Chad?" I heard a voice ask. The voice was high pitched and it sounded like she was talking threw sobs.

"Oh Sonny, everything's going to be fine, I promise." I heard here sobbing louder.

"No it's not Chad, this is my fault. I-I should have never followed him." Her voice shook as she spoke. "I-I'm so sorry."

"No, you have nothing to be sorry about. Just calm down everything will be fine." I soothed her with my voice and tears were beginning to seep through my blind fold. The ropes stung my wrist and I twisted and turned trying to find some way to slide my wrists out of the ropes grasp, but it was no use. A burning sensation spread through my wrists and it felt like I had been rubbing sand paper on them. I tried to slam my head against the box out of frustration, but the box only came to my neck. My head bobbed back and forth and I had to take a series of deep breaths to keep me from screaming. My head pounded so hard, it was practically imposable to think, but yet I came up with an idea. I began rubbing my head up and down on the cardboard box.

It took a minute or two before the blindfold slid off my head. It fell on the floor beside me and I stomped on it with my foot.

I smiled for a moment, before I looked around and saw that I was in some type of closet. I saw a figure in the corner and my stomach jumped. I quickly scooted over to the figure. She was still sobbing."Shhhh… Sonny, it's ok. Just calm down, please calm down," I said. A blindfold was tied around her head and her hands were tied. Oh how I wish I could have just wrapped my arms around her. "Follow me." I scooted backwards back towards the box and she followed the direction on my voice. I told her to rub her head up and down on the box and she did.

A few minutes later, her blindfold fell on the floor and she slightly smiled up at me. Her smile vanished when the floor started vibrating from below. Even though it was dark in the room, I could still see all the color drop from Sonny's face. The floor started to tilt sideways and I slide down the floor to the wall. Sonny did the same. I didn't care much until a metal shelf started sliding towards us. Things began to topple of the side of it and right towards up. Sonny yelped and hid her head behind my back The shelf inched closer and closer and I was practically dogging things as they fell off. Right before the self hit us I stopped it with my foot and the top fell towards us. I scooted more in front of Sonny and closed my eyes, bracing for impact, but there was nothing. The room fell silent and I slowly opened my eyes to see the shelf leaning up against the wall just inches above my head. I let out a sigh of relief. The floor leveled out and I managed to kick the shelf back up, so it was standing. Sonny and I sat there in silence for a while before she spoke. "I'm scared Chad," she whispered. I sighed.

"Don't worry it will be ok," I said halfheartedly. She looked up at me and mascara ran down her cheeks.

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"But how?" I shook my head.

"Sonny, Chad Dylan Cooper knows everything." It went silent.

"Boy I hope your right." _Me too Sonny, me too._


	3. Why

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I feel like I'm neglecting my stories... I have a ton of homework and I will try super hard to get the last chapter of "Matchmakers" up today. Thanks for all the reviews!!! =]**

* * *

SPOV

I sat there shaking and listened to the rattling of the objects on the metal shelf. Chad's breath tickled my neck as he leaded up against me and slept. I tried to take in everything, but it was all just too much. Sure, I had heard these horror stories before about stars getting kidnapped, but why us? Why now? This all seemed to well planned out to just me a spontaneous thing. There had to be a reason why this picked us… why they picked _me_.

The vibrating suddenly stopped and I heard footsteps come towards the door. Chad stirred awake and tried to stand up, but quickly slide back to the floor. The door swung open a light flooded in. A dark figure stood before us. He took another step in the room and my eyes adjusted to the light. He was a tall man, about seven feet. He had muscles on top of muscles on top of muscles. Tattoos covered his whole body and he had a buzz cut. His eyes were small and sunk into his head. He glared down at us, yet a smile spread over his face, revealing perfectly white, straight teeth. He glanced down at the blindfolds on the floor. "Well aren't we smart little stars," he said in a husky voice. He took a step towards us and I tried to back up, but I was already against a wall. He grabbed Chad first, by the hair. He yelped as he was being lifted off the floor. Muscle man grabbed the ropes on Chad's hands with his other hand and let go of Chad's hair. I could see that some of Chad's hair was left in Muscle man's hand and Chad winced when he saw it, strangely, Muscle man seemed to wince too. Muscle man shook his hand, sending the hairs spiraling down to the floor and looked at me and sighed. "We can ether do this the easy way if you don't fight me, or the hard way if you do… what will it be?" His voice was soft and somewhat comforting, but tears still slid down my cheeks.

"Easy," I said and my voice cracked. He gave me a small smile and grabbed me elbow, helping me to my feet. He let go of Chad's ropes and pulled out a pocket knife. It was only a pocket knife, but it sent me into a sobbing fit. Muscle man shushed me and whispered.

"I won't hurt you, just don't put up any sort of fight and everything will be fine." His voice shook as he said it, like he knew something I didn't. He went around to my back and I closed my eyes, ready to be stabbed, or something brutal like that, but instead I felt weight drop of my wrist. I brought my hands in front of me. My wrists were swollen and red and even a little blood dripped off them and I quickly put them to my side. Muscle man went over to Chad and cut his ropes off. Right when the rope hit the floor Chad lunged towards him and tried to punch him in the face. Muscle man held his hand out if front of his face and Chad hit it full power. Chad screamed with pain when he hit it. He drew his hand back and jumped up and down shaking his hand. "I'm sorry for that, but like I said before, do **not** put up a fight or this will get worse than it already is…" He grabbed us by our shirts and dragged us out the door. Stars sparkled in the sky, but I didn't really have the chance to realize, because the ramp down from the plane was lined with solder like people all caring guns. I gulped. The air was humid and hot. I could smell salt water. We approached a huge building. It looked much like and airport, but when we got inside, you could tell it wasn't. The decor was modern and it looked much like an office building. People smiled at me when they walked by. Most of them were in lab coats or office wear.

"Where are we?" Muscle man looked down at me and sighed.

"I am afraid I can't tell you."

"Why?" He shook his head.

"Mr. Chance won't let me."

"Who's Mr. Chance?"

"You will find out soon enough." We approached a set of double doors and they swung open automatically.


	4. The Flight

**Sorry for not updating in so long, I'll will try to update sooner. Enjoy!!! =]**

* * *

SPOV

My eyes fell on an oversized metal table. Four metal chairs were evenly spaced along each side, with two metal chairs rested at each end. I took a deep breath in as muscle man lead us oven to the table, having us sit in the two seats. My body shivered once it touched the metal. Muscle man came over and tied out hands to the chairs, causing pain to shoot through my body once again. I glanced around the room momentarily; the ceiling was white and hung low over our head, the walls were a glossy white and the lights were dim overhead giving everything an eerie feel.

A swishing sound at the other side of the room made me look ahead. I glanced over to see an about six feet tall man standing on the other end of the room in a white suit smirking. His hair was brown and short, sticking up straight from his head. I assumed he was Mr. Chance. He studied us for a second before shuffling over to the table with his hands clasped behind his back. Chad sat up straighter besides me and my breathing began to pick up. He looked at me, then Chad, and then back to me. "Helloo," he said slowly. His voice was deep and calm. Chad and I both stayed quiet, causing his smirk to grow wider. "Elliott." He slid into one of the metal chairs across from us.

I heard a quick "Sir," from behind me.

"You did a fantastic job here." He crossed his fingers and stared over at me and his smirk faded. "And this Cooper boy." He motioned towards Chad. "We could get quite a ransom for him, don't you agree?"

"Over my dead body!" a voice spat beside me. I looked over at Chad to see him glare across the table. I looked back over at Mr. Chance to see that his smirk had returned.

"As you wish." He looked over at Elliott. "Elliott." My heartbeat picked up and tears came to my eyes.

"What! No, no!" I cried trying to stand up, but the chair wouldn't budge, welded to the floor. "Please… please." Mr. Chance smirked over at me.

"Don't worry darling, don't put up a fight and no one will get hurt." I sat back down in my chair seeing that being hunched over would cause no good. "All I want you to do is give me the other half of the chip." _The chip?_

"What chip?" His smirk vanished.

"Don't play stupid girl, I know you know what chip." I shook my head. He sighed and tapped his neck. I looked down to see my heart locket dangling.

"My locket?"

"Your father gave that to you, didn't he?" My heart pounded in my chest and my palms began to sweet.

"My father." My voice cracked as I spoke. "Do you know where he is?" The smirk returned and my eyes fell to the table.

"You know how his disappeared, don't you." Tears fell down my cheeks and I didn't respond. He asked again. "Don't you." His voice was harsher than before.

"He was going on a business trip- and his flight dropped off the radar." My voice was a whisper. "And they couldn't find the plane."

"Yes, that is what everyone assumed." My eyes shot up.

"Do you remember what number his flight was?"

"One hundred and sixty seven."

"Good, good… but it wasn't his flight, it was _our _flight. Flight one hundred and sixty seven _point five_."


	5. The Chip

**Sorry for not updating quickly again. I'll try to get another chapter up before the end of the week though. =]**

* * *

CPOV

I stared at Sonny as I watched her head slightly bow and tears spilled down her cheeks. Suddenly anger flared through me and I opened my mouth about to yell when Sonny said "It's not worth it Chad, it won't help." My mouth clamped shut, but I glared over at Mr. Chance. He was not amused and had a small smirk on his face.

"Oh you poor dear," he said to Sonny with his head slightly tilted to the side. "How hard it must be to find out about your long lost father." He nodded slowly but the smirk didn't leave his face. "Now sweetie, we really don't want to hurt you, do we Elliot?" His eyes never left sonny's face.

"Yes sir," Elliot said, his deep voice hung in the air through the silence that followed.

"Just give us the other half of the chip and everything will be fine." I looked over at Sonny and she stared across the table with a calm expression even though tears still poured down her face.

"What chip?" she asked in a monotone voice. Mr. Chance's calm expression vanished and his smirk faded.

"The one in your locket." His teeth were clenched and he was taking deeper breaths.

"My locket?" Mr. Chance stood up. His hands were in fists and pounded on the table.

"You know what I'm talking about girl! Your father put half of the chip into you locket after the government detected that the chip could be harmful!" He dug into his pocket and pulled out a small plastic object. He held it up for us to see better and the light reflected off of the silver strips that ran through one side of the chip. "The other half of _this_ chip!" I looked back over at Sonny to see her head bowed. I could hear Mr. Chances heavy breaths on the other side of the table, but my eyes didn't leave her face. She opened her mouth, then closed it and repeated the process two more times.

"I-I still don't know what you're talking about." I glanced over at Mr. Chance and he lowered his hand to his side.

"Elliot…" Elliot took a step towards Sonny and I turned my head as far as it could go and glared at him.

"Don't touch her," I demanded. Mr. Chance rolled his eyes and sighed. He seemed to have calmed down.

"She won't get hurt boy… I just need to get the other half of the chip." Elliot unclasped the locket around Sonny's neck. He slid the locket across the table to Mr. Chance and his smirk returned. "Excellent." He tried to open the locket put it wouldn't budge, so he tried again before his eyes flung up to Sonny and he raised his eyebrows.

"I could never get it open," she explained. He rolled his eyes before he examined the locket, turning over in his palms.

"Ah, it needs a key." He pointed to a small hole in the bottom of the locket.

"A key?" Sonny asked surprised. His eyes flew back to Sonny's face.

"Yes a key, hand it over dear." Sonny looked down at her lap and tears began to fall, her voice shook as she spoke.

"I-I h-have no k-key." I saw the same gleam in Mr. Chance's eyes that he had when Sonny she had said she knew nothing about the chip. I turned back and forth trying to loosen the ropes tied around my wrists. I felt hands on my shoulders.

"Don't even try," a deep voice whispered into my ear sending chills down my spine.

"Just give me the key, I'm done playing!" Mr. Chance yelled. He was standing again. My palms began to sweat and I felt helpless.

"I have no key!" Sonny spat at him, tired of his mood swings.

"Elliot!" Mr. Chance pointed at Elliot and was breathing heavy again. Elliot untied Sonny's wrists and then my pulling us of the chairs.

"Wait what's going on?" I asked and my breathing picked up. No one spoke and Elliot pushed is towards the door.


	6. Seeing Dad

**Ok, so I got some new music and desided to write another chapter! The song "Superstar" by Taylor Swift is a very good Chad and Sonny song from my opinion... anyway, here's a new chaptern, enjoy and thanks for the reviews!!! =]**

* * *

SPOV

"What? No! Let us go! I have no key!" I protested as Elliot pushed us down the hall. He sighed and pushed us faster.

"Just stay quiet please." I opened my mouth to speak, but I looked up to see Elliot shoot me a pleading look and I clamped my mouth shut. Chad and I were practically gliding down the over polished hallway, but Elliot's feet pounded on the floor behind us as door's swung open and closed as we passed. I felt a lump in my throat. Then three men were walking down the hall in our direction wearing lab coats. Two had their arms linked through the man in the middle, but not in a friendly way. It was like they were making sure he didn't get away. Yet all of the men were talking quietly and chuckling softly. I raised my eyebrows, the man in the middle look sort of familiar. He had short curly brown hair and thin framed glasses. There was something missing about his face, something different then I remember. Was it his eye color? Did the person I remember not have glasses? Nope, all familiar. What would he look like with a beard? Suddenly it clicked. I gasped and my feet stopped gliding as I put pleasure on my toes causing me to stop moving forward. "What the?" Tears formed in my eyes as the man stopped talking and looked up at me with shocked expression. I gulped.

"Dad?" I asked and my voice cracked. His eyes widened as he stopped walking just inches in front of me. He shook his head quickly.

"Sonny? Sonny, what are you doing here? What is-" he said and glared over at the men and struggled to get away from their grasp. They grabbed his shoulders and put his wrists behind his back, then dragged him down the hall the opposite direction we were going.

"Oh great, Elliot muttered and pushed on Chad and me again causing us to continue on forward. I looked over my shoulder at my dad who was being dragged away.

"This is not part of the deal! You told me no one in my family would be harmed!" My heartbeat sped up.

"Sir, she will not be harmed, we just needed the locket," one of the men dragging his grunted.

"The locket? Oh! No! I must talk to her! Let me talk to her." He vanished when he went through a door and the hallway went silent.

"Sonny, Sonny please calm down," Chad said beside me. I had not realized that I was sobbing. "Shh, everything's going to be all right. Everything's going to be alright." I leaned my head on Chad shoulder as we glided down the hall. "Where are we going?" His voice was rough and he was getting fed up with my crying and not knowing what was going on.

"The cages," Elliot said in a calm voice.

"The cages?" Elliot sighed.

"They are like jail cells."

A few minutes passed and we arrived at "The cages", which like he said were jail cells. "Were here," Elliot mumbled and let us goes for a moment to unlock one of the cells. There was a desk that off to the side of the cell with a paper on it. I leaned over to see the paper better and it was a blueprint of something. **The Chip** was printed at the top of the paper. _How original._ A man stood on the other side of the desk facing the other direction and was shuffling through a file cabinet. I grabbed the blueprint quickly and scrunched it in my hands, making it into a paper snowball. I shoved it into my jean pocket, just as Elliot turned around and pushed us into the cell.

"How long will we be in here?" I asked as he slammed the door shut and locked the cell.

"As long as it takes for you to give them the key, or until they can find some way to smash the metal around the chip without harming it. Your father made that locket you know. Made it with the strongest hardest metal he could design. That locket is as durable as a diamond, it will be a hassle to open." He stared at us for a minute before walking away. I watched him walk down the hall and made sure the man at the desk was busy with paperwork before I went to one of the back corners of the cell and sat down on the concrete floor. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the crumpled paper. Chad walked over to me.

"What are you doing?" he asked. I glared up at him and put my finger to my lips. "Oh," he mouthed and sat down beside me. I spread out the paper on the floor as quietly as I could. "What is it?" Chad's voice was a whisper.

"It's a blueprint for the chip," I whispered back and examined the sheet. I saw the half of the chip Mr. Chance showed us on the left side of the paper and the other half of the chip that was in my locket. There was an arrow pointing to the chip with a little drawing of the locket at the other end. At the bottom of the paper there were details listed about the chip. I immediately recognized me dad's handwriting.

**The Chip**

**This device is Chip 112438 of the American government computer programming created by Mr. William Monroe. This chip was designed to be able to gain power of any computer in the world, so the government could disarm any harmful content. Word soon got out about the chip and there was a threat that it could be stolen and used for the wrong purposes. The chip was supposed to be destroyed, but was only broken in half before one half of the chip got stolen and the other half was put into safe keeping, so the government could design another half of the chip to be used if needed.**

I looked over at Chad and his eyebrows were scrunched together as her read. He looked over at me when he was done and sighed. I rested my head on his shoulder again and my mind races. _My dad's alive. He wasn't on the plane that crashed, he was on a different-_ I sat up straighter and stared straight ahead._ Plane crashing, plane 167. _"No! No!" I yelled.

"What?" Chad asked looking at me. His eyes were frightened.

"My cast mates- their plane is going to crash." I looked down at the floor and the tears came yet again.

* * *

CPOV

"No Sonny! Sonny, no! Their fine!" I held Sonny in my arms and confronted her knowing very well she could be right. I took a deep breath and she looked up at me. "We are getting out of here." She took a deep breath too and sighed.

"This isn't one of the action movies you've been in. The hero's don't always win."

"We will win."

"You don't know that." Maybe it was the way she looked up at me with all hope lost from her eyes, or maybe it was the light coating of mascara still on her cheeks. Nevertheless I wasn't giving up without putting up a fight.

"I will never let anything ever hurt you Sonny, I promise."


	7. Find The Key

**A/N: **Another chapter up! I worked hard on this one trying to make it longer then the others. I hope you guys like it, enjoy! Oh and btw thanks for the reviews. :)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing...

* * *

CPOV

The light in the "cage" was dim. _Very _dim for that fact. At night they switched the lights off… or I would assume it was night. All the light was coming from a small crack in a doorway to the hallway. Sonny was curled up beside me fast asleep. Hard to believe she could fall asleep on such an unruly surface as concrete, but she managed to. Days passed slowly, too slowly. We would spend our days in the "cages" talking. About her dad's plane crash. About my life before I became famous. About anything. Through the past few days there had been no secrets between us, we told each other everything. Well I left out the detail that I might be in love with her, but besides that everything. She was starting to become somewhat of a best friend to me and it felt good. I loved hearing about her life in Wisconsin. It was a fresh breeze compared to Hollywood gossip. Right now it didn't matter it I was more famous than she was, or that she was funnier then I was. All that mattered was being with her, protecting her from harm's way. That was all that mattered.

My eyes started to close as I leaned my head against the back wall. The guard had left for the evening and I thought about planes to escape like I had for the past week or so. Most of them made no sense at all; others had no chance of working. I her a slight tap on a bar in front of us. It might has well have been a loud ringing in my ears because I was suddenly on my feet staring in front of me. I barely made out the face of an older man. I remembered him. The way his glasses slid down his nose, or the fact that his hair curled crazily on his head. I glared at him. He took a step backwards and threw his hands up. "What do you want," I hissed quietly enough not to wake Sonny.

"I don't want any trouble lad, I want to help," the man said taking a slight step forward.

"How could to do this to her." My hands were in fists. "How could you have her protect the chip? How could you give her the locket?" My voice grew louder each time I spoke.

* * *

SPOV

I woke up to hearing people whispering back and forth. My heart beat sped up. The only voices I've heard lately were Chad's and Elliot's when he brought us slim amounts of food every other day. One voice was barley recognizable and I sat up. "Chad?" I asked and my voice shook. I looked up to see Chad standing by the cage door staring down at me with a concerned look on his face.

"Go back to sleep Sonny, everything's fine," Chad assured me but there was a slight edge to his voice that sent chills down my spine.

"Sonny? Darling are you ok?" another voice asked. My eyes opened wide as I stared past Chad and jumped to my feet.

"Dad?" I asked and walked towards the door. The man on the other side smiled.

"Yes darling, it's me." I smiled back at him and tears welled up in my eyes. "Oh darling, don't cry everything's going to be fine." He reached through the bars and held out his hand. I took it between both of my hands. I heard someone mumble something beside me. I looked over at Chad and he stood there with his arms crossed and glared over at my hands.

"What?" He rolled his eyes.

"Do you remember what this man caused to happen to you!" he spat. Anger boiled up inside of me.

"This _man _is my father!" My dad shushed us and pulled his hand out of mine slipping it into his pocket.

"You don't know how long it took me to find this," he said and pulled out a set of dangling keys. I saw Chad's eyes grow wide as he slid a key into the lock. The lock clicked open and he pushed the metal bars aside. I ran into his arms before he even put the keys back in his pocket.

"Dad… dad." He held me like he used to when I was a little girl I stood on his toes and he rocket back and forth lifting one foot off the ground at a time. He let me go and I shivered not realizing how cold the room was until now. He took his lab coat off and helped me put it on.

"Now you two, there is very little time and I dread that they will find you before you get the key, but it must be done by someone else than me." I gulped and Chad took a step out of the cell. "Here." He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "This is the directions to the east side of the island." He handed the paper to me. "Imagine it as a treasure map."

"We are on an island?" Chad asked raising his eyebrows and took a step forward. My dad nodded and pulled another object out of his pocket which I soon found out was a compass. He placed it in the palm of Chad's hand and Chad held it up towards the doorway so he could examine it more closely.

"Son." Chad turned towards my dad. My dad took a step towards him and lowered his voice. "Protect my little girl no matter what. I trust you will, I see the way you look at her, but this is a serious matter. Just please… keep her safe no matter what." Chad nodded speechless.

"Dad?" I asked. What does he mean protect me? What was going on? He turned back towards me and I saw light reflect off his eyes. Was he crying? My dad never cried. He smiled slightly and put one of his hands on my shoulder.

"Sonny, I need you to do what I say, or not only you, but the world might be affected." He chuckled. "No pressure or anything." _Good old dad. _

"Aren't you coming with?" My voice cracked. He smiled sadly.

"I'm afraid I must stay behind. You see when I got here they put this on me." He lifted up one side of his sweater to revel a chip placed into his skin. I cringed. "It doesn't hurt; it just lets them know where I am. I'm glad I only created one of these things, or I fear you and Chad might have got one too."

"You created that?" He sighed.

"They are powerful, very powerful. Now stop stalling." He took a step back so he faced the both of us. "There is a rock on the west beach, not much bigger than the size of your wrist. The word **Monroe **is carved onto the bottom of it. I left it there when I first tried to escape." He cringed at the memory. "The key is buried about a half a foot under the sand under the rock. Once you find it. Destroy it. Immediately. I don't care how, just get rid of it." I heard footsteps coming down the hall. "Hurry." My dad grabbed bother of our arms and ran through the doors.

"What?" I heard the guard say as we brushed past him and hurried down the hall. "Code red! They are trying to escape!" My dad hurried down the halls turning different directions when I saw a group full of guards, much like we saw when we arrived on the plane. They came from all directions.

"Run!" Chad and I took off running past the guards. They grabbed at my arms, but I pulled away from their grasp.

"Get the girl! Mr. Chance needs her the most!"

"Thanks a lot," heard Chad say as he grabbed my arm and pulled me down the hall forcing me to run faster than before. Then the weight left my arm as a turned a corner and Chad was nowhere to be seen.

"Chad? Chad!" I called into the silence. There was no response, but I spotted guards turn the corner behind me.

"Get her," one of them yelled and they charged towards me. I took off down the hall.

* * *

Tell me what you think. Any characters you want to see more of, less of? I'm open for opinions and suggestions. :)

-Jessie elizabeth


End file.
